Fiona Fox
Fiona Fox is one of members of the V Team and a high ranking one as the girlfriend and currently wife of top member Scrouge the Hedgehog. She was once a heroine herself but she turned against the Freedom Fighters for Scrouge and she helped him take over Anti-Mobius. She loyally cared about Scrouge and unlike all other girls he was involved with he cared about her too, Fiona made her first appearance in Slade Strikes Back where Scrouge longed to be reunited with her, his wish came true and she helped his New gang as their new team mate. She was however used as bait from Joker who blackmailed Scrouge into murdering Oswald but with help from Bender and Lizbeth, Fiona was saved and her hedgehog came out alive. Fiona came with the Team in their endeavors. Her and Scrouge were the first two alongside Bender and Starfire to know Negaduck was possessed by Joker and she helped Scrouge get over it and she realized Star's feelings for Bender rather quicky. She returned in The V Team Island Adventure, presgant with Scrouge's kids and she came along with the Team against Uka Uka and they weren't alone this time. Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron, Django and some new friends helped them as well as their bosses Slade and Anti Cosmo. Eventually Scrouge proposed to Fiona and made plans with Bender and Eddy to hold it after everything was all settled out. With Bender as best man, Lizbeth as maid of honor and Slade as the pope. The two got married and had children Unfortantly this happiness lasted only for so long when Marceline's Dad made his move and caused discord. Fiona acted like her friends, and when they arrived in the future Fiona was shocked to see her kids being wariors against Darkwarrior at a young age. She got over it and she became protective to her children. Fiona then joined on Totally Mobian Spies with the girls and Eddy to face against Iron Queen and once again Fiona joined forces with Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django, Edd, Pinky and The Brain while metting the Whoop agency, the Sly Cooper Gang, Cadance and Reaver. Fiona defiently has showed us that she is not a girl to trife with as many have learned the hard way. Fiona next then helps Lara, Sam and Alex save Edd and Clover as they were abducted by Hugo Brass and they have go through a jungle Fiona_Fox.jpg Fiona_Fox.png Fiona22.JPG Fiona23.JPG Fiona24.JPG Category:Characters Category:Members of The V Team Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Fourth in Command Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back